wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
CoilWings
Coilwings belong to Autumn The Skywing-Leafwing please ask for a Coilwing first! Do not edit this page without my permission even if my spelling is off Appearance Coilwings have long and slender snake-like bodies. They have large wings with wings on their arms and legs and a whip-like tail with an arrowhead point. With this Coilwings they can fly as fast as a SkyWing but not for long. They have strong bodies that can coil around and squeeze their victim to death hence the name Coilwings. They have fast reflexes and are known for their quick thinking. They have relatively smooth scales that can come in greens, purples, blues and rarely orange and black. They have dazzling bright eyes that can range in any color. They are also known to have smooth persuasive voices, often using this to turn others against each other or lure then into ambushes. They can retract their fangs and unstealth them out for intimidation or for biting. If you happen to befriend a Coilwing they will be very loyal to you and make great companions Abilities Constricting Bodies Coilwings have strong bodies and can wrap around their prey and squeeze than with their strength, Often crushing bones and suffocating them in the process Venomous fangs They have venomous fangs that inject a sleeping venom to knock out their victims and put then to sleep. If a Coilwing bites their victim 2-3 times they inject a large enough dose to fully make the victim unconscious and death will soon follow Mimicking and Puersassuve voices Coilwings have unique vocal cords that allow them to mimic sound or voices, they used this to turn dragons on each other or confuse an opponent, or just simply for fun. Their normal voices however and soothing and if you aren't paying attention, or if you are gullible enough a Coilwing might persuade you into doing something you don't want to do. Quick reflexes and flexible bodies Coilwings are quickwitted and light on their feet. Paired with a quick reaction time they are able to strike quickly and maneuver around attacks. Their flexible bodies allow them to slither into tight spaces or to sneak away Eggs and Nests Coilwing eggs are light green with darker green spiral swirls. They are typically kept in small holes surrounded by soft grasses, Coilwing mother often grown or put bamboo around their nests because the bamboo is thought to help the eggs develop and hatch and is sacred. A coilwings egg does have a strong mechanism although if anyone trie to egg he egg it release to stomach toxin that will give the consumer a horrible stomach and headaches. Due to this Coilwing mother have to store their eggs in a guarded hatchery or guard the eggs themselves History Around 3000 A.S. or in Darkstalkers time An animus Rainwing named Julbliant was very interested in Snakes and their venom. In fact, it is stated that she even had a small army of anacondas, Adders, mambas, cobras, and other deadly snakes at her command. Jubilant was sort of a scientist and was trying to create an antidote that could possibly cure a lethal poisons like "Touch of corrosion potion". She failed many times and had often gotten sick due to the number of poisons she had been exposed to. She was about to quit and was close to locking up her animus powers and becoming a normal Rainwing. Until one day late at night in her secluded hut, she was stroking a pet anaconda and accidentally said "Could you turn into a dragon for me...to keep me company" and just like that the anaconda's body grew and turned into the First CoilWing. Astounded at what she made she went to her other pet snakes and turned each one of them Into Coilwings.marveled at what animus magic could do she then promptly Named them "Coilwings" and started observing their attributes. The Coilwing population had been attached to Jubliant and had swiftly killed anything that moves in a 200 Ft radius around her hut. Worried by their extremely loyal actions to her she decided that the COilwings were too dangerous for the Rainforest and led them to the plains and Forests next to the Sand and Sky kingdoms. She deiced they needed a queen of their own and gave the throne to her first Coilwing would be later called Queen Spiral Alliances/Tribe relationships Mudwings- Hated Enemies, During the first rise of the Coilwings, Jubliant their Rainwing creator had to lead THe small Coilwing population to a safe area to settle down and build a home.JUlbliant had found out there was land near the Sandwing kingdom and the sky Kingdom that nobody had claimed. But they first had pass through Mudwing territory, at first they were fine but then the Mudwing suddenly attacked, dazed and confused the Coilwings were dropping like flies in the battle Jubliant scared for her Coilwings had enchanted some rubble to turn into Spears and kill the attacking MUdwings. With both sides injured the coilwings fled to their new home and had sworn revenge on the Mudwings Seawings-Enemies, since being close allies with the plaguewings they now hate the Seawing for Dare attacking Their friends and often contribute to the PLaguewings raids on them Skywings-Neutral, They are neutral to the Skywings since the SKywing let them have territory that was technically their and had sworn off raiding them Sandwing-Neutral, Scone the PLaguewings are allied with them they are calm around them, they do enjoy eating the sandwings grilled Camael Rainwings-Neutral, They respect the Rainwing not because they are generally powerful tribe because their creator was a rainwing. They are now a little iffy about them because they have gone soft but still respect them no less Icewings-Allies, Coilwings respect icewings a lot. They praise them for their "mastery" of animus magic and are intrigued by the frostbreath abilities. Many coilwings see them as powerful allies Nightwings-Neutral/enemies, Coilwings often dislike nightwings many reasons most of them are they entire fact that the whole prophecy was a lie and they faked their powers, they experimented on rainwings and now they get their powers back. It all seems unfair and they personally think the tribe should pay for their deeds Plauguewings- Amazing allies, Scince living close together Plaguewings and coilwings thought it was a good idea to be allies. They were right apparently the tribes got alone swell together and are now fiercely loyal to each other.Coilwings often help out Plaguewings in their poison making. Most hyrvids between these two has very deadly fang venom a strong body and usually sleeping venom in the tail blade it’s apparently impossible to have two pairs of eyes in this hybrid. Their colors range from red to purple Habitat and territory Coilwings inhabit the forests and grasslands east of possibility. the dense forest is great for hiding towns and the grasslands support them with plenty of food. the often love to set up traps around The border or prey and dragon to fall into alight most of them aren’t that deadly they can cause a lot of harm. Their habitat includes for disturbed area SlitherSpine forest * Thick dense forest bordering the sky kingdom with tons of little hiding places and ambush areas * RattleFang castle is hidden somewhere in here * Where most of the Coilwings live Shimmerscale plains * a large grassland where Coilwings hunt or during times of war where’s they train for battle * Hisstail prison is also hidden here deep underground * Most towns are set up by the river Snagglespike Dessert * A hot dessert with many crags and cliffs for homes * Known for stunning views and its cave paintings * Towns are active at night Names and Royalty Coilwings names can be the snakes of deadly or venous snakes, traits connect to hypnotism or persuasiveness, or actions having to do with Coils Queen: Swirl King: Tapain Princesses: Compel, Twist Princes: Constric, Mamba, Convince General: CorkScrew Advisors: Serpentine, Krait, Coax, CottonMouth, Adder Category:Fanmade Tribes